


Lazy Sunday

by gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: supermega
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: Matt has a secret and Ryan is not about to let him ignore it.





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> ....oops?

“Ryan, come out here and help me!” Matt's voice found it's way from the kitchen to Ryan's bedroom, startling him just slightly even though he was already awake. A quick glance at the time told Ryan that it was approaching noon already, and he almost felt guilty for wasting away his Sunday for so long. That's what lazy Sunday's were for though, right? 

Too many excuses, he spent too much time not getting anything done, and maybe Matt would have something planned that he didn't know about. Ryan forced himself to throw his blankets off and pull on a pair of shorts. He ruffled his own hair and looked in the mirror to see if he was presentable, but he just shrugged at himself and slid his phone in his pocket while shuffling out to the kitchen. “What's up?” His head still had that foggy morning feeling from staying in bed for so long, but he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Matt turned from the fridge where he seemed to be focused and his eyes focused on Ryan's messy hair, making him laugh softly. If Ryan hadn't taken the time to tame his hair it really was a lazy Sunday. Matt was more than okay, however, with seeing the softer, more tired version of Ryan. He was endearing that way. “Just wondering what you wanted to eat- considering it's almost lunch time and you've been hiding away in your room jerking it or something.” 

Ryan rolled his eyes and shuffled up behind Matt to reach into the fridge and grab a Gatorade while surveying their food choices. “If I was jerking it, you would have known.” Matt made a face at that and judged Ryan's choice of first beverage of the day, but Ryan was too busy staring at their lack of food. They needed to do a grocery run pretty bad. “What about just ordering something? 

An overexagerated sigh filled the kitchen, and Matt clicked the fridge shut before turning to Ryan and leaning his back against the counter. “Come on, man, we already order too much, we have to have something.” Matt opened the freezer from where he was standing, staring into it as the cold air chilled his face before pulling something out. “Bacon?” 

There was a glint of excitement in Matt's eyes while he held the frozen package in his hands, and Ryan hated to kill that. “We're gonna eat bacon? Just bacon? It's not even breakfast.”

“Who said that you can't live off of greasy, salty fat? We've done it before.” Ryan remembered that time, where Matt thought it would be a good idea to make a whole plate piled high with bacon and call it a meal. It took about two pieces for the regret to set in. His stomach churned a little at the thought. 

Ryan sighed and took a sip of his drink. “You're going to make it no matter what I say, right?” Matt chuckled and nodded his head, childlike mischief showing through as he sat the bacon on the counter and bent down to find a pan in a cabinet somewhere to cook it in. 

He was having some trouble, and Ryan was about to help when Matt reached in a little farther, something peeking out over the waistband of his jeans. Was that- holy shit. That was lacy blue something sticking out, nothing Ryan had ever seen Matt in. He nearly choked when he saw it, his mind imagining what the rest of matt could look like in those- “Zoned out there, Ry?” Ryan cleared his throat and smiled nervously, downing a large gulp of Gatorade to distract himself before giving a silent thumbs up.

Matt started trying to open the packaging in front of him and got ready to impatiently thaw the bacon in the microwave, but Ryan's mind was still somewhere it shouldn't have been. Were panties like a new thing Matt was doing? Was it like…kinky? Was he seeing things and pulling some sort of fantasy out of his ass? No, they had to be- it wasn't like he could ask! “Uh, Matt?” Matt turned around, his jeans riding a little low, and Ryan could swear he saw just a glimpse of blue there too. 

Ryan moved closer, waiting for Matt to move his elbow and bump the drink in his hand. “Yeah, still trying to convince me not to-" It wasn't to hard to convince Matt he had caused the Gatorade to spill down his shirt, the sports drink trickling down his front and managing to darken the front of his jeans also. Jackpot. “DUDE! What the hell?”

Ryan chuckled and shrugged, setting the rest of the drink on the counter and backing away just a little. “Sorry, didn't think you'd spin around so fast- want me to tend to that bacon while you change?” Matt Watson would never hand over control of his bacon. He pulled off his shirt and arched his back a little to pull it off, all while Ryan guiltily peered at the lace he could see. What, can't blame a dude for being fucking curious. 

“I got it.” Matt dried himself off just a little with his shirt, throwing a plate of bacon in the microwave for a few seconds before mindlessly reaching for his fly and throwing his shirt at Ryan. Matt turned around again and reached for a can of no-stick spray on top of the fridge, shoving his jeans off with the other hand and looking at the can with an immense amount of concentration. Did he need it for bacon- no right? All that grease it wasn't gonna- 

Matt saw Ryan staring , but he only glanced before his eyes went back to the microwave that had just finished. Ryan was staring at the perfect outline of Matt's cock through tight lace and trying to stop himself from drooling. “I-ah…” There was a little bow on his ass when he turned around and everything- did the dude raid Victoria's Secret? Jesus Christ this was new- and Ryan had seen Matt fucking bare ass naked on multiple occasions. 

“What are you looking at, nothing you haven't seen before, man." Matt spun around again to put the spray back where it belonged, deciding he didn't need it. Ryan's eyes stayed glued low, shamelessly staring at the way Matt's dick bounced just a little when he turned abruptly, straining against fabric that wasn't made to fit it. 

“Dude.” Ryan deadpanned.

Matt crossed his arms and made a face, tapping Ryan on the shoulder. “Why are you still staring at my dick, stop being gay!” Ryan's eyes flickered up to Matt's but they slowly trailed down on their own volition, finally causing Matt to look down and- “Shit!” Matt quickly realized what he was wearing and covered himself awkwardly, blush starting in his ears and slowly coming onto his cheeks. “Fuck uh- pretend you didn't see that?”

Ryan was laughing his god damn head off, a hand covering his mouth while Matt tried to hold back a smile. God damn Ryan and that contagious laugh if his, now wasn't the time. “You ju-hh-hu-st have those around? H-how long have you been hiding panties in your drawers?” Matt could feel his face heating up, and put a hand to his cheek in a weak attempt to stop it. “How often do you wear them?” 

A sort of desperate noise came from Matt's mouth, and he tried to compose himself and act mature, but fuck- he was in skimpy blue panties in front of his best friend. “Stop it! Like you haven't ever wondered if they felt nice to wear!” 

“I haven't, not really!”

“C'mon, cut me some slack…”

“No way!” Ryan crossed his legs just a little, trying to avoid popping a noticeable boner. 

Matt took his hands away and ignored the fact that despite the embarrassment he was at least half hard. “Are you seriously- Ryan are you getting off on this?"

“Wha- no.” 

“You're fucking into it! Admit it!” Matt was yelling a little louder now, cock freely moving with every movement he made. 

Ryan uncrossed his legs and took a moment to stare at the proud erection Matt was now sporting. Damn right he was into that. Who wouldn't get hot and bothered thinking about that? “So what, doesn't change that you like squeezing your ass into girly panties.” Ryan giggled.

“Don't call them panties.” Matt visibly cringed, but he wasn't any less aroused. 

Once the laughter died down, Matt sighed and turned back to what he had been doing before, trying to brush what had just happened aside, but Ryan spun him around again. “Uh-uh, we aren't done here, pretty boy, spill.”

Matt raised an eyebrow and stared down at himself in the panties again, hoping Ryan didn't notice how hard he was. He didn't want to explain it. “What do you-"  
“Spill.” Ryan grinned. “You buy those just to get off in?”  
Matt wasn't ready for the game of 20 questions, but Ryan's hand was on his shoulder and he found him self sputtering out when he tried to object. The touch was too serious for his liking. “I- yeah…sometimes I wear them though- just when I'm feeling it.”

“When you're feeling it?” Ryan questioned.

“Yeah, when I'm fucking feeling it, Ryan, for the same reason you leave the door open while shoving a finger up your ass!” Matt sounded a little defensive, but Ryan's hand trailing down his side was making his voice shaky.

“Huh.”

Matt closed his eyes for a second and tried to compose himself. “Just…huh?” 

Ryan shrugged, finger snapping the elastic of the underwear against Matt's skin and listening to him yelp. “Yup.” Matt tried not to look ready for more when Ryan's hand pulled away, but Ryan already looked one step ahead. “You mind if I-" Ryan traced a finger along the light trail of hair on Matt's stomach, watching him shiver.

“That's really gay, dude.”

“Didn't you get me that book about fucking your best friends- said it specifically wasn't gay if I remember.”

“That was a gag gift- and everyone knows that's not a thing!” 

“Not a thing?” Ryan shifted his weight before easing himself down on his knees, biting his lip just a little. “Well I'm your best friend, and I think-" 

“Suck my dick, Ryan.” Matt caved, breathing a little too fast, voice a little too demanding. 

Ryan was a little surprised, not expecting Matt to be so direct. “Right to the-" Matt made a pathetic whine of a noise and put one hand in Ryan's hair.

“I get it, please just get those fucking lips around my cock and shut up.” Ryan looked like he had just won a million dollars, his eyes lighting up and asking Matt if he really meant it. Just to make sure. Matt nodded silently, his teeth catching his lip as his nerves skyrocketed. His eyes immediately slammed shut when Ryan mouthed at the outline of his cock through the lace, free hand bracing him on the counter while he tried not to let out an embarrassing noise. 

He really couldn't comprehend how they had gotten from joking to this is a few seconds, but he wasn't questioning it when Ryan's tongue teased the length of him slowly, his hands gripping his waist and pulling him closer. Ryan was eager, had probably been thinking about this for much too long, but he grinned when Matt let out a moan, looking up at him with shaky breathing. “No joke then, these really get you going?”

Matt looked away, ready to mumble something low, but he ended up with a catch in his breath instead, Ryan's mouth back on him in seconds. He was embarrassed to be already so hard, already so close, but Ryan was making him feel damn good. “Are- are you gonna….” Matt licked his lips, trying to think of what to say. 

Ryan read his mind, reaching in the front of his own shorts and pulling himself out while moaning against Matt, the vibration of his voice driving Matt up the fucking wall. Ryan kept his mouth moving all the same though, his free hand now pushing down the blue panties just enough to free Matt's dick and let him really get him mouth around it. 

Knowing how eager and close Matt was, he kept things gentle, just the tip in his mouth as he hollowed his checks and created some suction. Every tiny swipe of his tongue made Matt whimper breathlessly and keen for more. 

The noises that Matt made were too good to be true, but he was certainly holding back, trying not to be loud. Ryan wanted to change that eventually. For know he concentrated on taking just a little more into his mouth, jerking himself just a little faster. 

Ryan looked up at Matt and he stopped to get the other man's attention, only moving when he looked down, inching more into his mouth slowly, so slowly. Matt felt his legs turning to jelly, and he really had to brace himself to keep from falling to the floor. Matt had seen some questionable things go in Ryan's mouth, but he had never looked like this while doing it, so much joy and satisfaction on his face. It was hot as hell.

Ryan concentrated as he tried to take Matt in, satisfaction vibrating in the back of his throat when his nose pressed to the trimmed hair at the base of Matt's cock. Holy fucking shit. Matt panted too desperately, wanting Ryan to move, really get things going, and Ryan slid off in one slick motion, his mouth popping off of the tip and leaving Matt's hips thrusting forward for more. “Ryan- c'mon, don't leave me like that.” 

Matt would have begged if Ryan asked him too, would have done anything to get him back to what he was doing- and his relieved groan echoed through the room when Ryan's hand wrapped around him, loosely jerking in time with the hand he had around himself. He was too close for this, very ready to coat Ryan’s face with his jizz at any second, but Ryan seemed to know, and he pulled away to leave Matt shaking. “How do you want to ah…finish?”

“I- uh….” Matt tried to catch his breath, recovering from the cloud of pleasure that nearly wiped him out. “On uh- on your face?” Ryan nodded, tugging at himself faster as Matt watched. 

“That's what I like to hear.” 

A hand was back on Matt gently, slowly sliding, and then Ryan's mouth was back on the head, gently sucking. Too slow, Matt wanted it now. He even whined a little more to show it. Ryan listened. He let his hand move faster and his tongue work was getting downright sloppy, spit dripping down his chin, but Matt was in heaven as long as he could keep himself upright, savoring every movement and every flick of Ryan's tongue. “Jesus Christ- close, like really close.” A string of needy moans left his mouth involuntarily, erratic breathing moving his chest. 

Ryan moved his mouth when Matt really started begging, chanting Ryan's name out like a broken record while his hand moved fast and slick. A smile up at Matt and that was all before Matt was spilling onto his face, come painting his face and narrowly missing an eye. Ryan leaning against Matt's legs and finished himself off in no time at all, making a mess of the shirt that he should have taken off.

They both had to take a moment to catch their breath. Matt tried very hard not to fall over and Ryan nearly did when he stood up, feeling a little dizzy. “Shit, Ryan.” Matt panted out, looking at the man that stood next to him.

“Fuck.” Ryan took off his own shirt and breathed out.  
“Do you know how hard it is to clean come out of your beard?”

Matt laughed weakly. “Why do you know?” 

Ryan choked up a little, realizing what he had said. “Uh- no reason.” He chuckled back, staring at the bacon still on the counter. 

Matt followed Ryan's eyes and stared over at it too, trying to step towards it and having to stretch his leg. “Should we order some takeout?” Ryan nodded.

“You got anymore pairs of those?”

Matt cleared his throat, snapping the panties back up over his junk, tired, but looking at Ryan with determination in his face. “Yeah, just a few.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I hope you liked that you nasties


End file.
